A certain trip Underground
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What if Touma were to replace Frisk as the savior of the underground? Will he get back home and save everyone in the underground, will he show that humans can't be all bad and show hope for everyone. Will he save this little girl from herself before this all over? Read and find out. ToumaxTorielx(Later)harem. Rated T for safeted.
**Touma misfortune is legendary. So it not a surprising when he somehow he ended up in the underground fill with monster.**

 **Will he get out of this as a pacifist or will he commit genocide?**

 **Oh who am I kidding, this is Touma we are talking about, he a pacifist, but not afraid to punch a bitch.**

 **So better question is, just how will the Underground deal with the Image Breaker?**

Touma had no idea how he got here. He really didn't.

All he knew it started when Komoe-sensei announce they were going on a two weeks trip to a village near MT. EBOTT before classes had ended that day, a place that said to house monster's that humans fought in a war.

He then went back to his apartment and prepare for the trip.

He told Index she wouldn't come with him, since it students only and she could be arrested for not being a citizen of Academy City.

He was bitten for that, but he manage to contact Kanzaki to sent someone as quick as she can to watch over Index, or bring her to England to keep her from following him.

Itsuwa came around midnight as she was close by, while she was on a mission, and took a angry Index with her.

So Touma was set for the two weeks trip.

Or so he though.

Cause the next day while he was at the airport, he somehow ended as a luggage for Komoe-sensei and almost ship off to Mexico, arrested from a misunderstanding for a kidnapper for trying to help a little girl to find her parent, flight being delay after fighting a rouge magician, a very weak one that can control water, being arrested again for 'beating up a poor citizen, while causing a mess with the water' and getting a beating from Fukiyose for tripping into her breast. His male classmates glaring him in envy for using Komoe-sensei lap as a pillow to rest for a bit, he knew they will do something later as payback.

So after hours of that, they finally boarded the plane and left.

Of course, when they landed, Touma belt broke and he was left on the plane with Komoe-sensei, who was trying to free him, but both ended up taking another flight by some terrorist magician trying to start another war with the Science side.

Well, you can see what going on here.

So when the two got back to the class after hours of flying around, they went to check in the inn they made reservesion at, strangely enough, he had to share a room with Komoe-sensei, the class didn't like that and end up riding him up from the neck down to his ankles. To make sure he didn't do anything to their beloved sensei.

He didn't get much sleep as the ropes made it uncomfortable, and his sensei hug him like he a teddy bear.

He would have been happy, if he wasn't tie up and sleeppy.

(The next day)

After awkward breakfast with his class and an incendent in the baths, the group when on a tour on MTT. EBOTT and a picnic on one of the stops on the mountain.

Which were everything went from average bad luck to 'fuck my life' bad luck.

As Touma was walking back from the restrooms, he trip on a convent place banana and fell down off the road.

He roll down on a hill fill with thorns, then landing on rocks with his groin, rolling on flowers and then fell into a hole.

Everyone who saw that didn't know whether to laugh or cringe.

But they couldn't help but chuckle as they heard Touma scream 'Such misfortune!' as he fell down the hole.

Which brings us to now.

Touma groan as he got up from the beds of flowers.

'Such misfortune' he though as he look around the area.

His eyes stop at the hole he fell down from and sigh.

"I guess this should have been excepted. Now, what to do." Touma said as he got from the ground.

He was about to walk away, but he stop as he saw a young girl laying down on the flower bed next to him.

If he had to guess her age, he would say she was around 7 years old.

The young girl eye started to open and Touma was surprise to find her eyes are red.

But he shrug, he wouldn't judge someone for having red eyes, he wasn't that kind of guy.

"Hey, are you okay?" Touma ask as he lend closer to the young girl.

"Y-yeah. I think so." The girl answer back.

"That good, I was afraid I landed on you for a moment there. My name is Touma Kamijou. What yours?" Touma ask polity.

" My name is Chara." Chara said, rubbing her sore head.

 **And this is where we will stop. I know you guys may want more, but that for a later date.**

 **So anyway, please review and stuff.**

 **Also, Iknow the started wasn't all that great, so excuse that. I literary couldn't come up with better.**

 **Also, please look at the poll and have a good day/night/afternoon.**

 **This is your Duncle Shadow leaving!**


End file.
